gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (kmayasmith123)
|modes = Single-player, multiplayer|media = PlayStation 4 Optical Disc, Xbox 360 Optical Disc, Xbox One Optical Disc, Wii U Optical Disc, PC digital download}} Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (Filipino: Matinding Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network na Paglalaban, lit. Extreme Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Clash) (究極ニコロデオン対 カートゥーン ネットワーク) (Arutimetto Nikorodeon ''bāsasu ''Kātūn Nettowāku) is a Verzuz game developed and published by MasGaling Studios. It will soon be released. The game features looks like the game Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3. Story On two pathways, Nickelodeon world and Cartoon Network world both collide in a multiverse. Characters Nickelodeon *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Playable) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Playable) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Playable) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Playable) *Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Unlockable) *Timmy Turner (Fairly OddParents) (Playable) *Mr. Crocker (Fairly OddParents) (Playable) *Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks) (Playable) *Sanjay and Craig (Sanjay & Craig) (Playable) *Breadwinners (Breadwinners) (Unlockable) *Pig (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) (Unlcokable) *Goat (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) (Playable) *Cricket (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) (Unlockable) *Banana (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) (Playable) *Leo (TMNT) (Unlockable) *Raph (TMNT) (Playable) *Donnie (TMNT) (Unlockable) *Mikey (TMNT) (Playable) *Tiger Claw (TMNT) (Unlockable) *Sun Hi (Make It Pop) (Unlockable) *Andi (WITS Academy) (Unlockable) *Captain Man (Henry Danger) (Playable) *Kid Danger (Henry Danger) Playable) *Phoebe (The Thundermans) (Playable) *Max (The Thundermans) (Playable) *Red Ranger (Power Rangers Dino Charge) (Playable) *Pink Ranger (Power Rangers Dino Charge) (Playable) *Korra (The Legend Of Korra) (DLC) *Hypercosmical Sophia (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Playable) *Ruby (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Unlockable) *Aquamarine (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Unlockable) *Emerald (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Playable) *Topaz (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Playable) *Onyx (Hypercosmical Sophia: Galactic Goddess Heart) (Unlockable) *Norville (Norville) (Playable) *Luna (Norville) (Unlockable) *Alvin (ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks) (DLC) *Rabbid (Rabbids Invansion) (DLC) *Po (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (DLC) *Will (Will & Wendy: The Secret Spies) (Playable) *Wendy (Will & Wendy: The Secret Spies) (Unlockable) *Sue (Sue & Pantry) (Playable) *Pantry (Sue & Pantry) (Unlockable) *Ladybug (Miraculous) (Unlockable) *Cat Noir (Miraculous) (Unlockable) Cartoon Network *Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) (Playable) *Ice King (Adventure Time) (Playable) *Marceline (Adventure Time) (Unlockable) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) (Playable) *Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) (Playable) *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) (Playable) *Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) (Playable) *Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) (Playable) *Raven (Teen Titans Go!) (Unlockable) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) (Unlockable) *Mordecai (Regular Show) (Playable) *Rigby (Regular Show) (Playable) *Steven Universe (Steven Universe) (Playable) *Garnet (Steven Universe) (Playable) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) (Unlockable) *Pearl (Steven Universe) (Unlockable) *Clarence (Clarence) (Playable) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) (Playable) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom) (Playable) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic Boom) (Unlockable) *Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) (Unlockable) *Sticks The Badger (Sonic Boom) (Unlockable) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom) (Unlockable) *Kabuki Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Playable) *Gena Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Playable) *Kyoko Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Unlockable) *Naoki Akiyama (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Unlockable) *Ueda (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Unlockable) *Dr. Fuji (Kabuki Akiyama Z) (Playable) *Robogirl (Robogirl) (Playable) *Nate (Robogirl) (Playable) *Olga (Robogirl) (Unlockable) *Dr. Nolosis (Robogirl) (Unlockable) *Prohyas (Mighty Magiswords) (Playable) *Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) (Playable) *Grizzly (We Bare Bears) (Unlockable) *Pikachu (Pokemon) (Playable) *Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) (Unlockable) *Bummblebee (Transformers: Robots In Disguise) (Playable) *Sideswipe (Transfromers: Robots In Disguise) (Unlockable) *Jay (Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) (Playable) *Kai (Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) (DLC) *Laval the Lion (Legends of Chima) (DLC) *Rosalind (Long Live the Royals) (DLC) *Alex (Long Live the Royals) (DLC) Modes Arcade Mode Vs Mode Multiplayer Mode Creation Mode Options Stages Nickelodeon Krusty Krab (Spongebob Squarepants) Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) Downtown Rooftops (TMNT) Trailer Park (Sanjay & Craig) Bread Mines (Breadwinners) Dino Jungle (Power Rangers Dino Force) Southern Air Temple (The Legend of Korra) City of Galarnix (Hypercosmical Sophia) Oogway's Retreat (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Alfea Tower (Winx Club) Boopelite (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) Cartoon Network Land of Ooo (Adventure Time) Elmore Junior High (The Amazing World of Gumball) The Park (Regular Show) Titan Tower (Teen Titans Go!) Beach City (Steven Universe) Bears' Cave (We Bare Bears) Knothole Village (Sonic Boom) Shibuya Streets (Kabuki Akiyama Z) Robotropolis (Robogirl) Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon) Crown City (Transformers: Robots In Disguise) See also * Ultimate Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network (AStranger195)